


Easy Life

by ThisRedCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, something this small doesn't need tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisRedCat/pseuds/ThisRedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are looking up for Greg after the divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Life

Sherlock eyes Lestrade with a knowing look, a small smile playing at his lips. 

The inspector glares at him. "What? You going to tell me how much weight I've  
gained since the divorce?" 

"Not at all. I was going to suggest you get a lint roller actually." Sherlock grins in  
that all knowing way that makes Greg want to scream.

"I wonder," Lestrade groans softly, "What would happen if I were to just walk  
away. Would you go blue in the face from not getting to show off?"

Sherlock narrows his eyes. "Oh shut up, you're dying to ask me and I'm dying to  
tell you, so hurry up and _ask_ already." 

"Why a lint roller?" 

Sherlock approaches him with a smug look and picks something from the shoulder  
of Lestrade's coat. "Because of Molly's cat, of course." 

Greg's eyes go wide and he feels his face burn as he stares at the evidence in  
Sherlock's hand, a sample of Toby's fur, Molly's blasted cat. 

"Ah..." Lestrade closes his mouth to clear his throat, looking any where but at  
Sherlock. 

Sherlock, on the other hand, is beaming at him. "Congratulations, Griff." he says.


End file.
